


[Podfic] Not everyone has a soulmate

by Aethelar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelar/pseuds/Aethelar
Summary: Not everyone has a soulmate. Newt doesn’t. His wrists are bare of markings, no scrawling words detailing the first thing his other half will say to him, no one waiting for the first words Newt will say to them in return.





	[Podfic] Not everyone has a soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not everyone has a soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957279) by [Aethelar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelar/pseuds/Aethelar). 



Alternatively you can [listen and download on kiwi6](http://kiwi6.com/file/evbu4n9tk9)


End file.
